Tanas
by TheChibiKlingon
Summary: Alexander Rozhenko has run away what's it like now that he's almost a man- I know am bad at summary's


_Just a random story I got from a dream (it was a wonderful dream) a few days before I wrote this_

_This is an alternate reality where Worf and Deanna Troi were married and had a daughter, Shannara Rozhenko ("parallels). Note: Alexander Rozhenko (at 15 years old) is marc Worden, DS9 "sons and daughters) Please enjoy(BTW; if your wondering what the title means you will find out later in the story)_

* * *

Worf rose from his bed he hadn't slept well last night but he knew this day would come he could not stop it he sighed in despair "Worf" Deanna said also rising from the bed, He loved the women, "Worf I don't need to be telepathic to know your grieving" Deanna said softly staring deep into his brown eyes, Worf sighed he remembers it all too well, three years ago his only son Alexander Rozhenko after an argument with him, but this was different than usual, it ended in violence that drove Alexander away.

Worf cupped his hands in his face "why couldn't I control myself?" he remembers it felt good when he backhanded his son but only for a moment, it now hunts him when he saw Alexander blood coming from the pre- teenaged Klingon, that was the last time he saw Alexander.

"It's not your fault, your emotions took control" Deanna said "but it is my fault" Worf snapped "Alexanders gone, I don't even know if he's alive for Kahless sake!" Worf fought back a waterfall of tears and lost he's never cried for anyone but Alexander (well maybe K'Ehleyr).

"Worf you're not the only one whose hurting" Deanna placed her hands in his and kissed him sending the pain away for a few moments, but it was cut short by the cries of their young daughter Shannara, "Mummy, Daddy" Deanna parted Worf to get Shannara but was stoped "I shall attended her needs" Worf said leaving Deanna in alone in their bed room.

Shannara was shaking her coat as if she where to brake it, Worf gently picked her up and wiped her own tears away, Shannara is little over two years now, she looks like her mother presides the ridges and dark skin, it has been more difficult rising Shannara than Alexander. There where dipper changes, tantrum's, playing silly games like horse riding.

Worf sighed Alexander would have loved her, the way she smiled, the way she laughs, everything.

"Mommy" louder and louder she cried "alright, alright don't cry" Worf carried his young daughter to his bed and placed her down next to Deanna "well good morning daring "said Deanna with a broad smile as Shannara hugged her "and" Deanna turned to Worf "I believe your shift stared five-minutes ago" Worf suddenly remembered why he had woken up, he had an early shift "Hu'tegh" Worf cursed in Klingon and rushed to get dressed, Deanna giggled it was funny seeing him rush like that.

Worf gave her a peak on the lips and hugged Shannara "bye-bye Daddy" Shannara waved her skinny hand to Worf as he left their quarters.

Worf thought for a while maybe his shift will take his mind off Alexander.

* * *

In the senior staff meeting room

Captain William "Will" Riker as dressing something to the senior staff of enterprise-D, Data, Geordie la forge, Beverly crusher and Worf. But Worf wasn't really paying attention he already has important things on his mind.

The meeting was over sooner than Worf expended it to be, as he left the room Riker called him "Mr Worf can I see you in my ready room" "of course sir" Worf replied.

* * *

Rikers ready room

"Mr Worf" Riker started "I noticed that you weren't paying attention during the meeting care to explain" Worf wasn't sure what to say Will knew about Alexander running away, he even helped when Worf went looking for him for a few days, "it's personal I won't let it happen again sir"

"Worf I grant you leave for the rest of the day" "but why sir?" Worf replied "Worf you need to spend some time with your family, healing time with your family" "I am perfectly fine I do not need to go on leave" Worf said with more vigour "Worf that's an order not a statement" Worf took a deep not wanting to fight with will left him in his ready room.

Worf ordered a prune juice from Guinan in Ten Forward, he sat alone at the large window where he watched the motionless stars across the black existence space and wondered to himself maybe just maybe Alexander is out there, somewhere.

**This is my first story by the way**

**Well what you think about the first Chapter what can be improved what it all right Please rate and comment-thank you }}:-D**


End file.
